everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Justice Academy
Please do not edit without my permission. Message me if you want your character(s) in this story! DO NOT ADD without asking Super Hero AU: Justice Academy is an upcoming alternative universe fanfiction set in a super hero/modern world. It involves super hero/villain/civilian counterparts to the Mythos kids, who attend the super hero-in-training school known as "Justice Academy" in the city of Justice. This fanfiction will feature some Fairy Tale OCs as Civilians. It ties to the doll line: Super Hero: Justice Academy. Synopsis Overall Series Welcome to Justice City! The home to many supers and villains. Over at Justice Academy, the future heroes of tomorrow begin to train there to one day take over their parents. (Being Rewritten!) Year One: Freshmen Year A new year at Justice Academy as come! Freshmen Erin Dhylan just hopes to make it though and be her own hero, not become a villain like her mother, Discord. Along the way, she meets new friends and people and finds a family at the school! Zane Olsen, Miss Queen Bee Heather Olsen's, younger twin brother, wished he had a normal life. Sadly, he can't, especially since his father is Thunderman. Hoping to get through all four years will be tough. But, what might happen when he learns something? Story plans * Erin tries to get control over her powers and prove she is not like her mother. * Zane tries to find himself and become his own person and not compare to his better sister. ** Zane learns he has the power of Technopathy. * Erin and Ivy learn they're cousins. Year Two: Sophomore Year The students return for their second year at the academy. But joining them is a new student. This new student is non other than Garrett's step-sister, Jasper Veton, daughter of Lightning Beast, and like her father, having the power of lightning. However, Jasper is hiding something... And Heather becomes jealous to see someone else with lightning powers. Story plans * A new super hero arrives to the city with lightning powers. ** The people call her "'Lady Lightning". * Jasper transfers from a Private School to Justice Academy * Heather gets jealous over Jasper. * Zane and Erin try to gain more control over their powers. * Garrett notices similarities between Lady Lightning and Jasper. * Zane finds out that Jasper is the new hero "Lady Lightning". * The rivalry of Thunderman and Lightning Beast gets passed down to their daughters, Heather and Jasper Year Three: Junior Year Following the disastrous battle between Heather and Jasper, everyone hopes to have a normal year. At least, they hope. Story plans * Mind Control Villain controls Zane causing a city-wide power outage, turning the power-neutralizer at the High End Prison off, unleashing Discord once again, and Erin will be forced to battle her mother. * Ivy and Erin team up to defeat Discord. * Heather and Jasper have a duel, with Jasper almost destroying the school and killing Heather when her power limiter is removed from her. * Heather drops out and vanishes. Year Four: Senior Year Story plans * Heather returns as villainess Thunderbird but is much more experienced this time around, and they must figure out how to defeat her, since even Jasper can't at that point. * All the students have to work together to take down Thunderbird now that she is much more powerful than she was before * The other students learn about Jasper's advanced and unstable powers, resulting her wearing her arm braces. * Jasper thinks about unleashing her full power but risks losing control. * During a battle, Jasper is knocked out of the sky and towards the ground where she crash lands in the Clauson's backyard. She is nursed back to health by Snow Clauson. Characters Super Heroes/Heroines Teens Heather Olsen: Queen Bee of Justice Academy, the older fraternal twin sister of Zane Olsen, and daughter of Thunderman (civilian name: Zeus Olsen), the premiere hero of Justice City, and the Peacock (civilian name: Hera Olsen). She is the heiress of Olsen Industries. She inherited both her parent's abilities, electrokinesis from her father and flight from her mother. Quite powerful as she has a rare polar-powerset, she enjoys the respect and attention of her classmates, and is shaping up to be Justice City's next main hero, like her father. However, like her parents, she is obsessed with the fame and glory that comes with being a hero, and therefore is not truly heroic. Zane Olsen: Heather's younger fraternal twin brother. Compared to his older twin, he has a distinct lack of powers and abilities and wishes he could go to a normal school where he could fit in better. Feels insecure and underappreciated by his parents. His best friend Garrett Fenix. Erin Dhylan: Daughter of Discord (civilian name: Eris Shade), Justice City's most feared villain, and granddaughter of renowned anti-hero Shadowman. Her father is a non-powered policeman. She was recently allowed to attend Justice Academy due to a villain program where the children of super villains are able to educate themselves on their abilities and become heroes themselves, although many heroes, students, and civilians alike are against this, and continue to ostracize and berate Erin because of her past, particularly Heather, daughter of the team who put her mother in jail. However, she has discovered she has a cousin, Ivy, and has recently become mutually infatuated with Zane, Heather's younger twin. She inherited her mother's telekinetic abilities, but currently not nearly on the same terrifyingly powerful level. Ivy Shade: Daughter of anti-hero Nightmare (civilian name: Phobetor Shade) and granddaughter of renowned anti-hero Shadowman (civilian name: Erebus Shade). Ivy is the older cousin of Erin Dhylan, due to Phobetor and Eris being siblings. Ivy inherited all her grandfather's powers of darkness and shadows and is very skilled in them. Despite who her grandfather is, and the many times Heather in particular have tried to pull her to the popular group, Ivy refuses to leave her newfound cousin and friends. Jasper Ryan: Daughter of the Hero Lightning Beast (civilian name: Raiden Ryan), step-daughter of heroine Firebird (Skyla Brett-Ryan), and step-sister to Garrett Fenix who is also her best friend. Jasper originally attended a private school in Japan on the urging of Airi Ryan, her paternal grandmother, but dropped out due to things happening. She later transfers to Justice Academy in the second year. She has the powers of lightning, but has little control over the power forcing her to wear a pair of magic gauntlets that work like inhibitors. Garrett Brett: Son of the heroine Firebird (civilian name: Skyla Brett-Ryan) and step-son of Lightning Beast (Raiden Ryan). His mother recently married his best friend's father, making him and Jasper step-siblings. He is the best friend of Zane Olsen, and doesn't like it when he is teased for his lack of powers. He doesn't even care if Zane isn't all that powerful, power means nothing to him. It's the person. He often protects Zane from the bullies of Justice and isn't afraid to protect him. He inherited his mother's powers over fire, but his fire burns black. Garrett does whatever he can to help Zane get better understanding of his powers, even willing to call his step-father to get tips for Zane. Liv Mercer: Daughter of the heroine and current physician Lady Mercy (civilian name: Eir Mercer) and her father is a retired paramedic. Liv is both spunky and scrappy and wants nothing more than to graduate and become a full-fledged superhero just like her mother. She as inherited the ability of flight and strength from her mother and through touch, she can psyphon strength from those who cross her and transfer it to other heroes to boost their powers, or use it for herself for her healing powers. She is also very skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Liv, though generally friendly, will be quick to start a fight if provoked and can sometimes require her friends to rein her back in. Apolline Soleil: Daughter of the Superhero God of Sun (civilian name: Apollo Soleil). Her father is also a doctor and a famous singer, while her mother is died when Apolline was around 3 years old. Apolline enjoys her father's superhero job and just can't wait to take it, though she would love to be a nurse someday. She has the power to control light energy and also heal. Apolline is a sweetheart, kind girl who hopes that she won't have to crush any skulls while being a superhero. Aurelia Chrysos: Daughter of the superhero and politician-businessman Gilded Guardian (civilian name: Midan Chrysos). Her father was not born with his powers, but received them in an accident, which mutated his DNA, which is why Aurelia inherited them. She is a kind and compassionate girl, but is slightly insecure about herself, not being a true superhuman like the others are, but rather some kind of mutant. Still, she manages to hang around the popular crown and even shares in their torment of the less-powerful students, but is still at her core a good person and hero. Inheriting her father's ability to turn their bodies into solid gold, once in this state, she is nearly invulnerable, with peak strength and endurance. This ability is also known as gold mimicry. Adults Super Hero Name - Civilian Name Thunderman - Zeus Olsen: Father of Heather and Zane Olsen, husband of Hera Olsen, and CEO of Olsen Industries. He has powers over thunder and lightning, enjoys being the leader of Justice City's team of heroes but does not enjoy others possessing his same abilities, feeling threatened as a result. Is quite known for his rivalry with Lightning Beast (Raiden Veton). The Peacock - Hera Olsen: Mother of Heather and Zane Olsen, and wife of Zeus Olsen. She has the power of supersonic flight, and has chosen a bird, the peacock, to be her symbol. Firebird - Skyla Brett-Ryan: Mother of Garrett Brett, wife of Raiden Ryan and step-mother of Jasper Ryan. She has the power to manipulate and control fire. Skyla uses her fire powers to achieve flight. Lightning Beast - Raiden Ryan: Father of Jasper Ryan, husband of Skyla Brett-Ryan and step-father of Garrett Brett. As a civilian, Raiden works at an electricity company. He has the power to control lightning and transform into a beast of lightning. Doesn't seem to get along with Thunderman for unknown reasons. Lady Mercy - Eir Mercer: Mother of Liv Mercer and wife of Mr. Mercer. She works at Justice City Hospital alongside Apollo Soleil. She has the power of healing. God of Sun - Apollo Soleil: Father of Apolline Soleil, doctor and singer, too busy with his careers. He has many powers, main ones being pyrokinesis, photokinesis and healing powers. Gilded Guardian - Midan Chrysos: Father of Aurelia Chrysos, a politician and businessman in his civilian identity. He wasn't born with his powers, however, but received them in a lab accident, which rewrote his DNA at the core. He is able to turn his body into pure gold, giving him peak endurance and massive levels of strength. Former Comet - Astral Comets: Principal of Justice Academy and super heroine. She has the ability to unleash comets in the form of energy balls. Quickstep - Quinton Quickster: Former super hero and teacher and coach of Justice Academy. He has the ability to run at incredibly high speeds. N/A - Xavier Wells: Former super hero and now the science and technology classes teacher. He has the power of technopathy. It is unknown what his super hero name was as he normally stayed in the back during fights. Sunbeam - Rievan Nytion: Former super hero and now a teacher at Justice Academy. He has the power over plants. Dark Nightingale - Evenella Tyler: Former super hero and now a teacher at Justice Academy. She has a pair of huge black wings and could create energy blasts as projectiles and slightly hypnotic powers with her voice. Lumina - Kira Wridler: Former super heroine and now a teacher at Justice Academy. She has the power to use light manipulation to project shields and make people or things invisible. Cloudstar - Airi Veton: Former super heroine, Raiden Veton's mother and Jasper's paternal grandmother. When Airi learned about Jasper's advanced powers, she suggested that Jasper go to a special school that helped children with advanced powers. Airi cares very much for Jasper and it was her that gave Jasper her gauntlets to try to help restrain all the extra power she has. Airi has the power to control the weather, mainly anything involving wind, hence her super hero name. Anti-Heroes Adults Anti-Hero Name - Civilian Name Shadowman - Erebus Shade: Retired Anti-Hero. He is the grandfather of Ivy Shade and Erin Dhylan through Nightmare (Phobetor) and Discord (Eris), respectively. Due to Ivy's mother not being in the picture, and Phobetor leaving to try to find her, Erebus mainly raised Ivy. He is widely known for his skillful use of his darkness and shadow powers, which Ivy inherited. He does not know that Eris had a child as he and Eris are very estranged due to something in the past. Nightmare - Phobetor Shade: Former Anti-Hero: DECEASED. He is the late father of Ivy Shade, having been killed in a freak fight between some supers and villains. It is unknown exactly how he died. Had the power to project living nightmares on villains to save the innocent but also tormenting them as well. Villains Adults Super Villain Name - Civilian Name Discord - Eris Shade: Mother of Erin Dhylan, ex-lover of Marcus Dhylan, and former arch-nemesis of Thunderman and the Peacock. She was the most feared villain in Justice City with horrifying powers of telekinesis, which she used to nearly tear apart Justice City during her initial reign of terror and final battle with Thunderman and the Peacock, although she was eventually defeated to their combined efforts. She is currently imprisoned at the High End Prison, where she is considered its most dangerous inmate and most prone to solitary confinement. Eris is the younger child and only daughter of Erebus Shade but has an estranged relationship with her father due to something in the past. Their relationship was never fixed and the two remain estranged. Nightress - Nyx Shade: Sister of Erebus Shade, making her the aunt of Phobetor and Eris Shade, and Ivy and Erin's great-aunt. Justice City's top villain. She has powers over night. Current Location is Unknown. Civilians Teens Helia Laus: Daughter of Mayor Laus of Justice City and a student at Justice City High School. She admires the heroes but hates all the attention they get, so she constantly thrusts herself into harm's way so a hero can save her dramatically. She is also opposed to the villain program the superhero school has, as is her father. Snow Clauson: Snow is a new resident attending Justice City High School with his older twin sister. He plans to be a doctor and is attending Justice City High School which has a pre-medical program. He is the younger brother of Destiny Clauson. Snow is set to make his debut in Year Four: Senior Year. Destiny Clauson: Destiny is a new resident attending Justice City High School with her younger twin brother. Friends with Fay Fairineau. Fay Fairineau: Friend of Destiny and Snow Clauson, new students from Everest City. Attends Justice City High School. Knows a bit on the Supers and Villains in the City. Adults Mayor Laus: Mayor of Justice City and the father of Helia Laus. He is greatly opposed to the villain program within Justice Academy. Mr. Mercer: Liv's father is a retired paramedic and the husband of Eir Mercer. Mr. and Mrs. Clauson: Parents of Destiny and Snow Clauson, owners of Clauson Toy Store. Marcus Dhylan: Father of Erin Dhylan and ex-lover of Eris Shade. He is a member of the Justice City police force. He is very protective of his daughter and doesn't even care that she got her mother's terrifying powers. He is unaware that Erin is related to renowned and retired anti-hero Shadowman. He only finds out during Winter Break when Erin returns home and she introduces Ivy to her father. Marcus is one of the few civilians who knows more on the Super Heroes, than what the public is told. Other Characters Jasper's birth mother: Jasper's birth mother is a woman of unknown information. She gave birth to Jasper but later left her daughter with Raiden. Her location is unknown. Garrett's birth father: Like with Jasper's mother, Garrett's father is unknown. It's unknown if Skyla and him were just a one-night stand or something. Ivy's birth mother: Like with Jasper's mother and Garrett's father, Ivy knows nothing about her mother. Growing up, her father was constantly leaving to try to find her but always ending up with dead leads. He never found her before his death. Locations Justice City The main city of the story. Justice Academy The school where the future heroes are taught to use their powers. It also has a villain program. It is kept aloft by the latest in anti-gravitational propulsion. The Academy is like a college where students are paired up and roomed together. Olsen Corp Tower The location of Olsen Industries, a technology and security company, with Zeus Olsen as the CEO and his daughter Heather, as as his heir. Justice City High School The local high school for civilian teens. Justice City High End Prison The prison where the most evil of villains go. The prison is designed to neutralize all villains powers. Discord is one of the villains imprisoned there. Justice City Hospital The local hospital. It has two separate areas inside, one to help civilians and an underground area for the supers. City Headquarters The Headquarters for the Super Heroes. It is the place where the Supers hold meetings for anything. Desert City A city that resides in the desert. It has a large desert field on the outskirts of the city. Thunder Beast is known to train there. Everest City Another city located in the Super World. It is located to the icy north. Snow and Destiny are former residents. (More Coming Soon. Please Do Not Edit without Permission) Justice Academy Grades Freshmen Year In the Freshmen year, students learn how to use their powers. Sophomore Year In the Sophomore year students learn.... Junior Year In the Junior year, students learn... Senior Year/Graduation In their final year of school, students begin to come up with a Super Hero name for themselves and find a Hero to become an Apprentice to for at least two years. Once two years are up, the graduate may enter the world as a new Hero. Fanfictions # Year One: Freshmen # Year Two: Sophomore # Year Three: Junior # Year Four: Final Countdown #* Year Four: The Rise of Thunderbird Trivia * This AU was inspired by the Disney Movie, Sky High. * Sunbeam (Rievan Nytion), Dark Nightingale (Evenella Tyler), and Lumina (Kira Wridler) were created by Jade-the-Tiger. Category:Fanfictions Category:Alternate Universe Fanfiction